One or more embodiments disclosed within this specification relate to electronic communications.
The use of electronic communication, such as instant messaging, text messaging and electronic mail email), is commonplace throughout much of the world. Indeed, electronic communication has become a part of everyday life in industrialized countries. An electronic communication usually is directed to a recipient's personal communication device, such as the recipient's computer or mobile telephone.
Unlike a conventional telephone call in which the parties are simultaneously on the call, two parties to a text messaging or email session can respond to each other at their convenience. For example, a first user may receive a text message from a second user while the first user is presently busy with another task, The first user can ignore the text message until a later time, and respond when it is more convenient to do so. With instant messaging, however, it is typically expected that a prompt response will be provided, assuming the contacted party is presently available.